1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self-contained air conditioner adapted for installment to a vertically sliding window such as double-hung windows, and more particularly to a self-contained air conditioner including a casing toward the outside having a louver, wherein the casing and louver are molded in one piece from resin. Hereinafter, a louver disposed toward the outside is called the "outer louver", whereas a louver disposed toward a room is called the "inner louver". Likewise, in this specification the direction toward the outside and toward a room is called the "outer" and the "inner", respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 6 to 11, a typical example of known self-contained air conditioners will be described:
The illustrated self-contained air conditioner has a body 101 with a front grille 102, a casing 103, and a drawer-type inside unit 104 which is accommodated in the casing 103. The casing 103 of metalwork is provided with louvers 105 on the top and both sides of the body 101, wherein the louvers 105 are made by cutting as shown in FIG. 11. The body 101 is provided with a metal network 106 welded thereto on its back. The reference numerals 107 and 108 designate stays welded to the body 101 so as to strengthen it, the stays being covered with a rust preventive coating. In addition, they are covered with a thermal insulating material and a sealing material.
The inside unit 104 includes a base plate 109 of metalwork, and a bulkhead 112 for separating an outer air path 110 and an inner air path 111. The outer air path 110 has a condenser 113, a propeller fan 114, a motor 115, a motor support 116, an air guider 117, stays 118, and a compressor 119 constituting a known refrigerating cycle, and a cover 120 for covering the condenser 113. The condenser 113 is fixed to both ends of the air guider 117 by means of screws, and to the base plate 109. An inner air path 111 has an evaporator 121, a water pan 122, a scirocco fan 123, an air guider 124 for guiding air from the scirocco fan 123, a side plate 125 of the scirocco fan air guider 124, a duct 126 and a cover 127 for covering the duct 126 and strengthening the support for the bulkhead 122.
Under the arrangement mentioned above, air flows in the following pattern:
The selfcontained air conditioner sucks air through an intake section 128a of the front grille 102 from a room by the scirocco fan 123. The air is cooled by an evaporator 121, and is sent into the room through an outlet grille 129a by way of the scirocco air guider 124 and a duct 126. The air conditioner sucks outside air through an intake grille 130 by the propeller fan 114 and the sucked air is warmed by the condenser 113. The warmed air is discharged outside through the louvers 105 by way of the air guider 117.
The self-contained air conditioner is installed in the following manner:
First, an L-shaped bar 128 is fixed to the top surface of the casing 103 by means of screws. The L-shaped bar 128 is adapted for fixture to a window frame, and a C-shaped bar 128 is fixed to the bottom of the casing 103 by means of The L-shaped bar 128 and C-shaped bar 129 are provided with suitable fixtures (not shown) whereby the self-contained air conditioner is fixed to the window.
The louvers 105 described above are formed by cutting. However, the cutting method cannot shape louvers of such complicated forms as to meet the requirements for good fluid dynamics. In addition, the mechanical strength of the casing is decreased by the cuts.